


Not Yours

by GKingOfFez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKingOfFez/pseuds/GKingOfFez
Summary: “No. I’m not your daughter,” Yang stated, coolly.Slightly alternate dialogue from Season 5 Finale 'Haven's Fate'. Spoilers.





	Not Yours

“You opened the Vault,” Yang said, pointed and icy.

There was so, _so_ much more she wanted to scream at the woman before her- _Qrow trusted you, I was trying to trust you, Cinder murdered my friend and was the reason Adam cut off my arm, you tried to kill my sister and my best friends tonight and then ran down here the first chance you got and **you** \- _but she’d decided on the long fall down the elevator shaft that the best way forward was to keep her cool, in both the mental and physical sense.

Her dad had said the Raven he’d known could be reasoned with. Yang wasn’t sure if there was enough of that woman left beneath the layers of mistrust, twisting words and self-preservation she had become to make a difference, but she also couldn’t pretend she wasn’t hopeful. They were blood, after all, and while Yang wasn’t as naive and trusting as Ruby, she still wasn’t completely ready to give up on the woman before her.

Either way, the time had come to find out.

Raven, a hand drifting towards her sheathed sword and wearing an expression of poorly hidden annoyance (like Yang was a mosquito or an errant Grimm), prowled towards her.

“Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs,” she said with a smirk of amusement and what might have been a hint pride. “I knew you could handle it. _You’re my daughter after all.”_

But there, gritting her teeth, Yang had to draw a firm line.

“No,” she said.

Raven quirked her head in curiosity, and an underlying flash of shock. “’No’ what, Yang?

“No. I’m not your daughter,” Yang stated, coolly. “Biologically, maybe, but in all ways that matter I’m Summer Rose’s daughter- she raised me and loved me, and she was the best _goddamn_ mom in all of Remnant.” Yang looked straight into Raven’s red eyes. “You remember her, right? Or do all the people you leave behind mean as little to you as I did?”

Raven’s hand clenched around the hilt of her sword, and the line of her jaw tightened.

 _Maybe too far there, you hot-headed dragon,_ thought Yang.

Perhaps poking the Ursa with Maiden powers wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had, but it had felt right after a lifetime of abandonment issues and fruitless searching. Yang had nearly gotten Ruby killed that day at the abandoned hut, all for a woman who had only been an airship ride away, but instead of visiting her growing child, had instead murdered and destroyed everything around her in the name of survival.

At the very least, Raven deserved to know, to hear some of Yang’s pain, even if there wasn’t enough time in the world for her to say everything she would have wanted.

Yang took a moment to breathe in and out, settling her pounding heartbeat just a smidge.

“But never mind that-Qrow and Oz told me how the Maiden powers are transferred. That girl you found- she would have had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts, cared about you a lot.”

“I’m sure they told you _plenty_ and you just _sat_ and _obeyed_...”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small bit of extra dialogue I had an idea about. Rly wish they'd talk more about Summer.
> 
> I know why this wasn't in the episode, so this is just a lil bit of fun. :)


End file.
